Better Than That
by Rae chan1
Summary: Songfic: *Renamed from original song* Dorothy sees what she's not expecting. How will she handle it?


            "Queen Bitch"

            Lyrics By: David Bowie

            Songfic By: Rae chan

            ~@~

Dorothy stared out the frosted window of her New York hotel room.  Business here was boring, not like the Sanc Kingdom, where you got to constantly nag at the Queen Relena.  Here, you just put on a suit and went in an eighty-story building, then worked for nine or ten hours.

"Ah, the joys," she said to herself.  She pried her kitten off the tailored blue couch.  Its claws kneaded at her white sweater, leaving black fur where its paws had just been.

Now clothed in cat fur, Dorothy walked back to her window, gazing down at the darkened snow-covered streets.  A light snow began to fall, adding more beauty to the Christmassy feeling of December.  _Only Christmas Eve can make you feel this way, Dorothy thought to herself, looking at the reflection of her lighted Christmas tree in the window.  _

Only now, the tree became a blurry combination of colors, and behind it, a woman.  She was dressed in a red coat, a beret and a long, red, cocktail dress.  Her walking figure finally made it to a stopped car, where she tapped lightly on the window.  A man came out at her request, followed by his swinging braid.

Dorothy squinted and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  Was that Duo Maxwell, ex-Gundam pilot from colony L2?

She watched as the woman embraced him in a long hug.  Her brown hair was put up around the crown of her head to look like a—

"Relena?!"  Dorothy's mouth dropped.  Not just at the fact that Relena was in New York City (and Duo, too), but that she was _with Duo, the closely-kept, never-been-told-to-anyone-ever crush. _

_I'm up on the eleventh floor_

_And I'm watching the cruisers below_

_He's down on the street_

_And trying hard to pull Sister Flo_

_Oh, my heart's in the basement_

_My weekend's at an all time low_

_'Cause she's hoping to score_

_So I can't see her letting him go_

_Walk out of her heart_

_Walk out of her mind_

Envy began to prick at every edge of her being.  _Why was it that Duo would go on a date with a cold-hearted bitch like her and not even pass a glance at me?  Dorothy asked herself, watching the scene below._

_She's so swishy in her satin and tat_

_In her frock and bippery-boppery hat_

_Oh God, I could do better than that_

Dorothy ran out of her room, the cat still clutched in her arms, and stopped at the sidewalk.

Instead of driving to the Christmas party, Duo decided that it would be much more romantic to walk, since it was only a few blocks away from Relena's hotel.  Relena, her arm in his, walked beside him, quietly chattering about different things she was doing the next morning as far as presents went.  Quiet remained between them for a short while, Relena reminding herself that this night was hers and Duo's…nothing could change that.

The blonde woman watched them cross to the next block.  Her scream was filled with much emotion: longing, hate, contempt, and a love lost.

_She's an old time ambassador_

_Of sweet-talking, night walking games_

_And she's known in the darkest clubs_

_For pushing ahead of the dames_

_If she says she can do it_

_Then she can do it, she don't make false claims_

_But she's a Queen, and such are queens_

_That your laughter is sucked in their brains_

_Now she's leading him on_

_And she'll lay him right down_

_But it could have been me_

_Yes, it could have been me_

_Why didn't I say, why didn't I say, no, no, no_

"NO!"

Duo turned to find the location of the woman screaming, thinking someone may have been hurt.  What he saw was a woman that looked too much like Dorothy for her own good.  He turned again, Relena's arm still in his and started walking again.

_She's so swishy in her satin and tat_

_In her frock and bippery-boppery hat_

_Oh God, I could do better than that_

Dorothy fell to her knees, clutching her shivering cat to her chest and shook.  Her whole body felt abused.  Pent-up emotions came out in a long, horrifying scream.

Slowly, she gathered up the strength to pick herself up off the concrete, cuddling her black kitten.  She walked through the hotel lobby in a trance.  When she got to her room, she fell—face first—into the bed.

_So I lay down a while_

_And I look at my hotel wall_

_Oh the cot is so cold_

_It don't feel like no bed at all_

_Yeah I lay down a while_

_And I look at my hotel wall_

_But he's down on the street_

_So I throw my* bags down the hall_

_And I'm getting* a cab_

_'Cause my stomach feels small_

_There's a taste in my mouth_

_And it's no taste at all_

_It could have been me_

_Oh yeah, it could have been me_

_Why didn't I say, Why didn't I say, no, no, no_

Dorothy packed two duffle bags of her clothes and valuables and slapped a post-it note on her hotel door, telling the manager that she was gone.  She moved downstairs by the elevator and skirted around the lobby, ignoring a couple of yelling drunks.

Outside, her cat shivering inside her coat, Dorothy put her hand in the air, trying to hail down a cab.  It didn't work.  They passed her, filled to the brim with people clutching wrapped objects, and kicked up some snow at her feet.

A sleek silver sports car pulled up beside her, its tinted windows offered no view of the driver.  The passenger door opened silently without the help of the driver or Dorothy.

A man with dark brown hair and cobalt eyes looked at her as she leaned down to see his face.

The sight made her breathless.

"Dorothy," the man said in his monotone voice, "let's go for a ride."

"Yes," she replied, smiling.  "Thank you, Heero."

Dorothy went to Heero's apartment and found it _much more comfortable than her old hotel.  And that night she forgot about Duo—for good._

_She's so swishy in her satin and tat_

_In her frock and bippery-boppery hat_

And before she let slumber embrace her like Heero was, she laughed quietly and said to herself, "Oh God, _I did better than __that!"_

~~Owari

A/n: *means that I changed the text of the song. Some of it didn't go with the lyrics, so I changed it around a bit. I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Period. And, unfortunately, I don't own David Bowie, either. ::big watery puppy dog eyes:: Christmas please?


End file.
